Lekgolo (Earth-4001)
The Lekgolo are a species of small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages, known as subsistence gestalts. Each Lekgolo is an individual organism, about 1.4 meters long, with its own central nervous system. Lekgolo are also able to arrange themselves within machinery and use their combined intelligence to pilot or control it. One of the most successful and culturally enigmatic gestalt intelligences in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, the Lekgolo became the first species to be annexed into the Covenant in 784 B.C. History The history of the Lekgolo is the same as their mainstream counterparts up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Biology Anatomy & Physiology The Lekgolo are characterized by their ability to form bonds with one another both physically and neurologically to form gestalt colonies with a singular personality; these communities, rather than individual Lekgolo eels, are considered the closest thing to a sapient Lekgolo "individual" that can be named. Lekgolo are relatively unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses that communicate through chemical and electrical means. A colony's level of intelligence is generally dependent on the amount of neural mass present, and can be scaled upward to a certain extent for increased intelligence. The neural net that a Lekgolo colony develop enables them to be incredibly strong and very sensitive to their surroundings. These gestalts are capable of manifesting in several different forms according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lekgolo worms that are present. The Covenant was aware of six different forms of Lekgolo colonies: Dipholekgolo, Mgalekgolo, Rhulolekgolo, Sbaolekgolo, Khantolekgolo, and Thanolekgolo. Each of these gestalts differs in size, mass, and complexity. Because of the nature of the Lekgolo's compound intelligence and consciousness, they cannot be easily assimilated by the Flood, for while each individual worm may have its own central nervous system, the subsistence gestalts do not, and co-opted worms were never able to be used by the Flood to form the gestalts they would otherwise have. The Flood can still certainly use Lekgolo for their biomass, however. The Lekgolo are xenobiologically classified as a "subsistence gestalt", defined as an alien gestalt community with the ability to survive in extreme conditions, including the vacuum of space, for months or even years with barely any to no outside resources. As such, they were able to survive in Te's orbital rings for vast periods of time. However, Lekgolo are still unable to withstand rapid depressurization. Lekgolo blood is a luminescent orange and smells like burnt plastic. This may be a result of a large iron content, seeing as metals are a fundamental part of Lekgolo diets. Reproduction & Life Cycle Subsistence gestalts arise from the aggregation of many individual Lekgolo. Distinct Mgalekgolo specifically form from a single large colony splitting in two, with their dorsal spikes containing the remnants of the last connections between the two parts of the colony. Culture Little information exists on the internal workings of Lekgolo society, and their political and intellectual structures have been subject to many theories. Most of the information on the Lekgolo is based solely on the Mgalekgolo, which provides only a small hint at the species in its entirety. The Lekgolo almost never associate or even communicate with the other races in the Covenant. Sangheili are the sole exception; the Mgalekgolo appreciate and acknowledge the Sangheili warriors' thoughts and adeptness in combat. To the other races of the Covenant, however, the Mgalekgolo are dismissive, scornful, and arrogant, and they are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Mgalekgolo have no qualms about committing friendly fire against the "lesser" races, like Unggoy and Kig-Yar; during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, a Hunter was seen running over and killing an unaware Kig-Yar. In battle, Mgalekgolo will attack foes regardless of any allies that happen to be in their line of fire. Many members of the Covenant are mystified and confused by the Lekgolo; their way of life is almost as alien to the Covenant as that of the Flood. A Sangheili Fleet Master once noted that Mgalekgolo were known to tear opponents apart with their "bare hands" whilst in a blood frenzy, and then suddenly pause to recite war poetry. It has also been said that Mgalekgolo meditate in their spare time, or before battle. Role within the Covenant he most commonly seen variety of Lekgolo are the Mgalekgolo, hulking bipedal forms used for service within the Covenant military. In this form, they are the strongest and most resilient combatants in the Covenant. Much larger bipedal Lekgolo assemblages that could easily be measured in stories have also been observed, but they are uncommon within the Covenant; the largest known Lekgolo forms reside within the armored shells of Covenant Scarab and Harvester walkers, the latter being known as a Sbaolekgolo. The Lekgolo were the most plentiful members of the Covenant, numbering in the trillions. Religion & Spirituality Lekgolo religious beliefs are poorly understood, though it has been noted that their society in itself has little need for religion. While the Lekgolo joined the Covenant for its access to space trade routes and starships, rather than any real dedication to the Great Journey, at least some hold a concept of an afterlife. Many Lekgolo colonies meditate in their spare time, or recite war poetry before or after battle, showing a more refined nature than would be believed of the hulking, savage warriors. Mgalekgolo have also shown to possess a concept of honor.24 The fact that some Mgalekgolo allied themselves with the Sangheili during the Great Schism, while others remained with the original Covenant body, is evidence that individual beliefs play a major part in whatever religion or philosophy the Lekgolo possess. Anything further than this is speculation, as Lekgolo culture is extremely reclusive. Even their fellow Covenant know little about them other than that they continue to follow their own cultural traditions, rather than the homogenized religion of the wider Covenant. Language Little is known about the Lekgolo language. The known names of some Mgalekgolo seem to imply that they use very simple vowels, and few consonants—not nearly as many as are contained in the English alphabet. It is known that Mgalekgolo do not use vocal chords to speak; they are, however, capable of mimicking the language of other species via subsonic vibrations of the Lekgolo in their bodies, forming words and sentences that are "felt rather than heard". Their quiet nature amongst other races of the Covenant results either from difficulty speaking with other Covenant races or difficulty tolerating other Covenant races. For inter-species communications, Mgalekgolo are capable of speaking at least the Sangheili language, and are not known to interact with any other sapient species. Individual Lekgolo also occasionally make vaguely insectile clicking and chittering noises. Mgalekgolo tend to make very deep, low rumbling noises when detecting enemies or when wounded. When dying, they occasionally emit a low-pitched scream. They also seem to chuckle after a kill. When angered, Mgalekgolo are also capable of releasing a loud, echoing roar. Aside from that, Mgalekgolo barely talk. Homeworld Lekgolo originated from the rings of Te which formed after the worms demolished a Forerunner orbital. The rings and the planet's moons were home to approximately 1.98 trillion Lekgolo worms. Te is orbited by 25 moons, including Rantu and Uhtua. The planet has a high gravity and an atmosphere primarily composed of nitrogen, helium, and methane. Trivia *"Lekgolo" is Tswana for "one hundred", probably a reference to their hive-like physiology. *The Lekgolo share many similarities with the alien species known as "Brothers" from the 1992 novel Anvil of Stars by Greg Bear, who coincidentally later wrote the Forerunner Saga. Both are eel-like creatures which are non-sapient by themselves, but can join together to form intelligent gestalt assemblages with their own individual identities. *A species of caterpillar native to the Amazon rainforest exhibits behavior considerably similar to the Lekgolo. They gather into large gestalt formations which act and move in perfect unison for increased speed and efficiency. *In Halo 3, Scarabs are controlled by the Lekgolo, proven by the fact that they appear around the reactor of the vehicle. They also make up the joints of the legs of the Scarab. *Upon shooting a Hunter in Halo 3, a Lekgolo worm will fly out of the main colony, wriggle, squirm, and then disappear, as if it is going underground; the Lekgolo probably vanish due to technical reasons in order to avoid framerate problems. *On the Halo 3 multiplayer map Assembly, an "aquarium" filled with Lekgolo waiting to be integrated into a Scarab can be seen. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Earth-4001